The invention relates to a cathode holder for an electron beam generator, in particular for an electron beam gun, comprising two terminals disposed in a carrier where they are insulated and separated by an insulator.
In order to maintain the centered position and the optimum focussing of the electron beam in electron beam generators, it is necessary that the emission surface of the hot cathode is placed exactly in the center of the control cathode and remains in this position during operation with a high degree of accuracy. Whereas the hot cathode, with respect to its spatial form, exhibits sufficient thermal stability to ensure the necessary centering, the transformations in the form of the cathode holder which are caused by the gradual heating often lead to an eccentric displacement of the cathode emission surface calling for a readjustment of the electron beam.